Come On Come Back Home
by DreamyPeas23
Summary: What happened next the last scene of 10th episode Season 5 ? Nathan - Haley plus! Brathan :: ONE SHOT ::


_Okay, here is a version of what could happen after the last scene of the 10th episode. Just my imagination..._

* * *

_**« It's over... I wanna a divorce... divorce... It's over... over... over... »**_

Nathan opened his eyes, echoeing in his mind. It stabbed him each time. He figured them, next to the pool... him wet, his wet and heavy clothes stucking on his skin... and Haley crying and holding Jamie against her. Nathan took a deep breathe like if he had just emerged from water. Tears began to fall... again.  
After she had said that, she hadn't look at him anymore. She had stood up, carrying Jamie and gone home. Her words and her gaze had been like a stab into his heart and then when she had closed the door behind them and put a wall between them, it had been like she had turned the tagger again and again.  
And then, he had finally stood up and walked away from the house where anybody wanted him anymore. He hadn't wanted to see Lucas right after and explained what almost happened. He wanted to be alone and he had gone in a motel at the edge of Tree Hill, after one or maybe two hours of walk.  
Now it was three of the afternoon. He had seen or talked to anybody. He hadn't the strenght, he did just want to shout, cry... maybe die, and leave these people he had hurt alone, he wanted to let them in peace, without him srewing up.  
He closed his eyes submerged by tiredness but this scene haunted him. It repeated in his mind, ending and beginning again. It was engraved. He took a deep breathe but his throat burnt, his stomach hurt and his heart made him suffered. He opened his eyes again, he wouldn't reach to sleep. He was stretched out on the floor at the foot of the bed still wearing his damped clothes. His left hand on his chest where the pain was the highest... in this motel room with curtains closed... plunged in the darkness, like his mind and his heart were.

_**Family Scott's House**_.

Haley was in the kitchen looking outside where, last time, her son almost drowned. She fixed at the pool for few hours now, forgetting everything around her. Jamie was sleeping. She had droven him at the hospital to make sure he was okay and since he was sleeping. She had stayed all the time to look after him. Haley had figured Nathan next to the pool when she looked outside, jumping into the pool to save Jamie.  
She shivered submerged by a lot of feelings.  
« Hales? »  
Haley came back to reality, wiped her tears away and turned to face the visitor. Lucas appeared in the kitchen.  
« Hey! I called six times this morning. »  
« Sorry... » She went to tell him what happened last night but he cut her off.  
« Have you seen Nathan? He didn't go home last night. »  
« No. And I don't want to see him again. »  
« Come on, Hales! Carrie kissed him, he did not kiss her! And she had crush on him. It's all her fault. Yeah... Maybe he should have told you the truth right after it happened. He was scared to lose you for something so stupid. »  
« Jamie almost drowned last night. »  
Lucas froze.  
« What? Is he okay? »  
« Nathan saved him and I told him I wanted to divorce. I'm done Lucas... »  
Lucas sat on the stool.  
« How is Jamie? »  
« He's okay... I went to the hospital and they let us go back home right after the check-up. Jamie is okay... except he wants Carrie be his mom...»  
« God... How's Nate? »  
« I dunno. I don't care... » Haley answered turning to look outside again. She closed her eyes and figured Nathan when she told him it was over. She opened them and fixed at her wedding ring.  
« It can't continue like this... Everything is over... Everything's over. »

_**Later**_

Haley was in the living-room, curling up. Jamie appeared at the doorframe.  
« You okay baby? The doctor said if you had a headache you had to tell, okay? »  
« Want to see daddy. »  
« Baby.. I don't know where he is. »  
« At Uncle's Lucas, you told. »  
« He's not... »  
« So you lied, like daddy. Why are you angry with him if you did like him? » He left the room and went up the stairs. Haley shivered. He stood up and went to take her cell phone. She dialled his number and waited. But she heard asound of vibrations. She walked to the kitchen and saw Nathan's cell phone on the counter. She hung down and dialled another number.  
« Yeah? »  
« Is Nathan around? »

_**Motel**_.

Nathan was now sitting on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands.

_**« I don't want to be like him. I want to be the father Jamie thinks I am. »**_

He had said to Lucas. But which father does these things to his son? It was his fault if Jamie fell into the pool. Everything was his fault. He was like Dan even if he had not kill anyone. He almost did...  
Suddenly it knocked at the door.  
« Leave me alone. I don't want to be disturbed. » He shouted. He dropped ont the bed, looking at the ceiling. His heart raced thinking about Haley's gaze again. It didn't quit him. It knocked again at the door. He sat up and stood up furiously to open the door. Hefroze seeing who was in front of him.  
« What the hell are you doing here? »  
Brooke asked arms crossed over her chest.  
He lowered his head. Brooke pushed him to come in. She immediately opened the curtains and turned to face him.  
« Brooke... just leave me alone... please. »  
« You're a jerk! You're a damn stupid jerk! »  
Nathan sighed. « I already knew... »  
« Really? You hurt her, Nate. You hurt my best friend. You lied to her. But weirdly.. she's worried about you... She called Peyton to know if you were at our home and we decided to look for you everywhere. There's the proposal's party tomorrow. Your brother needs you. »  
« Nobody needs me. Lucas can do everything by myself. »  
« Maybe Lucas... but there is another person who needs you. And I didn't check every motel of the town for anything, and go home without you and as I promised him, I'll bring you back home. »  
She gave him her cell phone. He read « Family Scott dialling » on the screen. Brooke made him a sign to decide him to respond. He put the phone on his ear.  
« Yes? »  
Nathan's throat began to burn him. Jamie...  
« Hey buddy... » He whispered.  
« Daddy?! Where are you? »  
He went to answer but Jamie cut him off.  
« You know the doctor said I was the strongest lil boy on Earth. He said I looked like my daddy. »  
Nathan sat on the edge of the bed and let tears fall all over his face.  
« Are you coming to see me? »  
« Yes... Yes I'm coming... »  
« Promise? »  
« I swear, Buddy. No lies anymore. »  
« Okay. See you later Daddy. I love you. »  
« I love you too... so much... See you. »  
Nathan flicked down the cellphone. Brooke moved to him and rubbed his back.  
« Come on Nate. I'm bringing you home. »


End file.
